Spring probes, commonly referred to as pogo pins, may be used for making electrical connections between electrical components, such as circuit boards, electronic packages, or other electronic devices. Existing spring probes may include a spring loaded pin configured to telescope within a cylindrical body and also be in electrical contact with the cylindrical body. Accordingly, spring probes may be used to make electrical connections where a distance between electrical components is large or variable. Existing spring probes may include different configurations, such as back-drilled, bias spring, and bias ball configurations. The cylindrical body of the spring probe is often wired or soldered to a first electrical component, such as a first circuit board. To communicate an electrical signal or power signal between a first electrical component and a second electrical component, a tip of the spring loaded pin may be held in contact with a contact pad of the second electrical component by a spring force of the pin. Accordingly, the electrical or power signal may be transferred from the contact pad of the first electrical circuit to the second electrical circuit through the pin and the cylindrical body. In some examples, existing spring probes may be used in conjunction to form a spring probe array or bed of nails for making multiple electrical connections simultaneously.